This invention relates to a technique for preventing information leakage.
Information leakage has more profound impacts on companies by an increase in capacity of media for saving data, the Private Information Protection Law that has taken effect recently, and the like. In particular, the information leakage due to theft or loss of a portable device such as an external storage device or a mobile terminal such as a mobile PC causes a serious problem in that a large amount of data leaks out at a time, which leads to a proposal of a technique for protecting against theft and loss.
For example, JP 2004-32073 A discloses a technique of remotely deleting information within a terminal by use of a management server.